


one hundred candles burning

by kimaracretak



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, F/F, Imbolc, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Lilith and Zelda celebrate the return of the light.
Relationships: Lilith/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	one hundred candles burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [listlessness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlessness/gifts).



> So, uh, [Starset's cover of 'Love You to Death'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyrnipqQAmg), yeah?

Imbolc brings snow, thick and heavy enough that it piles up against the mortuary wall, and with it comes a silence so deep it seems to ring in Zelda's ears. She sits in the window seat with her single candle and watches the light flickering against the storm outside, each shadow a sign whose meaning seems to be slipping just past her grasp.

"You're very far away, Zelda." Lilith's voice seems distant too, even though she's only a few metres away, curled like a cat in front of the fire. She runs cold, always, so much of her energy bleeding away into the everyday magics of maintaining her presence in the mortal world. The thin dressing gowns she favours can't help, though they both know Zelda loves how she looks in them too much to ever say anything.

"Just thinking," is all Zelda says now, resisting the urge to turn and look at her. Swallows back the _not like you would know anything about that_ that she would have added before she knew who lurked behind Mary Wardwell's dark eyes.

She hears the soft rustling of silk as Lilith gets up, watches in the window as her shadow shakes out its hair among a new flurry of snow and pulls its dressing gown tighter around her. "Grim thoughts don't suit a night like this."

Her voice is mild, but Zelda feels the implied - imagined? - rebuke anyway, and her fingers curl tight around the edge of her pillow before she forces herself to let go. She doesn't have to expect those casual cruelties from Lilith. "They're not grim. _Ged robh trì troighean dhen t-sneachd air leac an làir_ , remember? The rest of winter will be short." She thinks about getting up, pouring another glass of wine and leaving the shadows to their secrets, but Lilith settles on her lap before she can indulge that impulse.

"Good," she says. "Because, Zelda, you don't know how nice it is to find someone who still sees Brigid's Day as worthy of celebration. Too many witches are all too eager to abandon the corrupted version of her to the False God, with no understanding of who the real Brigid was. Of why we celebrate her."

She runs her fingers over Zelda's lips, and Zelda closes her eyes, allows herself to relax into the sensation as Lilith maps the curve of her mouth. She's grateful for the touch, which keeps her from saying that a few scant months ago she would probably have been one of those witches, giving only a passing glance to the return of the light as the coven prepared for Lupercalia's festivities - the only February celebration that had mattered for centuries. Gryla's appearance had changed things, reminded her that there was more, older magic than that Faustus controlled, and Lilith's revelation on the first day of the new year had only solidified Zelda's belief that the answers, the _power_ she craved lay outside the Church in its current form.

"Zelda, are you listening?" She blinks, and finds Lilith staring down at her with furrowed brows.

"Of course," she says. Nips at Lilith's fingers as she draws her hand back, and doesn't catch skin. "We've left certain things behind us for far too long." But under her hands, with Lilith's guidance, things could change. Were already changing, the reflected candlelight spilling over the windowpane and lighting up Lilith's face, the world feeling closer to right than it had since her brother had died.

Lilith's expression clears, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she busies herself unbuttoning Zelda's pajama shirt. "We have. And there's no one better to bring them back than you." Her words are layered with a familiar intensity, the directionless sort of magic that clings to her with such intensity that it makes Zelda's own blood burn with wanting, with _possibility_ , and when Lilith glances back up her face is open with delight, cheeks pink as she bites her lip with sharp teeth that Zelda wants to feel on her own skin again.

She shivers, eyes falling shut under the weight of Lilith's unblinking gaze. To be the focus of such regard - she had dreamed of it for more years than she cared to count, yet when faced with the reality of it, she finds it overwhelming more than anything else, though she would never trade it away.

"Good girl," Lilith murmurs, running gentle fingers down Zelda's chest as she frees the last button, and Zelda groans despite herself. Praise from Lilith too often means slow, and the more Lilith touches her the less patience she has. Lilith laughs, settling more comfortably on her lap, and then she's kissing Zelda, slow and cool as she follows the old path of her fingers with her lips and tongue. Zelda opens her mouth immediately, a demand for more that Lilith gives into with her lips curving in a smile. 

Zelda's learning the catalogue of Lilith's kisses, the ones of prayer, the ones of devotion, the ones of desperation and desire that remind her she is loved by something no mortal or witch could ever compare to. This one is sharp and teasing and over far too quickly, Lilith's warming lips wandering a lazy path over Zelda's cheek and jaw. She groans, reaching up to tangle her hands in Lilith's hair as she tries to guide her back to her mouth. "Kiss me again," she says, and it's not an order but she doesn't say _please_ , either.

"Not yet. I want to see the light in you," she whispers against Zelda's neck, and that's all the warning Zelda has before Lilith's teeth close around her collarbone and she bites down.

Zelda's hips jerk forward, eyes flying open as Lilith sucks a careful mark into her neck, and Lilith's thighs tighten around her waist. "None of that," Lilith says, still pressed impossibly tightly against her. The silk of her dressing gown rubs against Zelda's exposed nipples with every minute movement of her head, and she presses her legs together as Lilith bites down again, this time on the thin skin at the base of her throat.

Zelda's no stranger to pain during sex, but with Lilith, the pain is all pleasure - no penance, no shame, just the joy of knowing that Lilith has chosen her as Her prophet, and chosen to mark her as such with her physical as well as her arcane abilities. With Lilith, she feels closer to unholy divinity than she had ever hoped to come, and as Lilith lifts her head to leave a third bite over Zelda's other collarbone, Zelda abandons her hair to slip one hand between their bodies.

Lilith's bare beneath her robe, and Zelda's fingers find her soaking cunt immediately. "Beautiful _and_ clever," Lilith says with a laugh, grinding down against Zelda's palm, and Zelda presses her own thighs together, arousal building each time Lilith's teeth meet skin. "Have I told you recently this is my favourite place to be?"

"Yes," Zelda says. She flattens her hand against Lilith's cunt, fingers sliding along her labia, palm nudging against her clit. "But you should tell me again." There's a growing comfort to touching Lilith, sometimes a greater comfort than in being touched, no matter her lover's skill. Feeling Lilith's body respond to her, slick and hungry and willing, listening to the snatches of praise between her moans - it, too, is a type of power, and Lilith's desire to share it with her is astonishing, every time.

"This is my favourite place," Lilith repeats. Her hands skim up Zelda's sides, curve around her breasts, and Zelda inhales sharply as Lilith's nails pinch her nipples. "Where I can see your eyes, and - and feel your breasts in my hands and _bite_ -" She drags her teeth along the top of Zelda's breasts, kisses the sides like a bruise.

"I can think of other places I'd like to have you, too" Zelda says. She thinks, often, about leaning back against the altar in the desecrated church, Lilith's mouth between her legs, or, better, being held down over Lilith's lap, completely bare, her hand taking the place of the flogger she never wants to see again -

The images blur, part dream, part future, all overwhelming, and Zelda can't bear waiting. Slides her fingers into Lilith and rubs circles around her clit with her thumb, and Lilith falls impossibly further into Zelda with a gasp.

But what she has, now, is perfect too, Lilith's teeth scoring perfect witches' marks into her chest as she whispers _beautiful, beautiful_ between teasing Zelda's nipples to ever-hardening peaks and kissing down the valley between her breasts, Lilith fucking herself on Zelda's fingers, her cunt the warmest thing about her and wetness dripping down Zelda's wrist, the soft moans she makes when Zelda's fingers slip lower to tease her ass.

And most of all, the knowledge that the year is turning, the coven will be united under their leadership, and she has the love of the Queen of Hell herself.

Lilith cries out as she comes, her head dropping down to Zelda's shoulder where she bites so hard Zelda feels blood welling up, spilling into Lilith's mouth and down her arm, and she's never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> _Thig an nathair as an toll  
>  Là donn Brìde,  
> Ged robh trì troighean dhen t-sneachd  
> Air leac an làir._
> 
> “The serpent will come from the hole  
> On the brown Day of Bríde,  
> Though there should be three feet of snow  
> On the flat surface of the ground.”
> 
> [Carmina Gadelica](https://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/celt/cg1/cg1074.htm), on Imbolc as a day for weather divination. Accuracy of Zelda's interpretation not guaranteed.


End file.
